Fashion Sense by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Naruto usa laranja por toda parte. Sasuke usava uma droga de roupa roxa. E ainda assim se acham no direito de criticar seu gosto de moda? .:. Trad SasuSaku/ Time 7/ Crack fic/ COMPLETA .:.


_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_**Classificação etária**: K_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface (autorizada desde 2010)_

___**Tradutora: **K hime_

_**Sinopse: **_Naruto usa laranja por toda parte. Sasuke usava uma droga de roupa roxa. E ainda assim se acham no direito de criticar seu gosto de moda?

* * *

**Senso de moda**

* * *

Uma critica.

- Bem ...

Uma pausa.

- Vocês dois são uns idiotas!

Mais uma crítica.

- Por que diabos estão junto comigo mesmo?

Sakura enviou uma carranca horrorosa as duas pessoas que _tiveram_ que vir com ela.

_Malditos companheiros de equipe!_

Ela, assim como todas as mulheres do mundo, gostava de fazer compras. Gostava de passar horas procurando coisas que gostava, então as experimentava e fantasiava pensando sobre onde iria usar aquela roupa em um encontro com o homem de seus sonhos, e depois colocaria de volta na prateleira porque …bem, ela não tinha o dinheiro para comprá-las de qualquer maneira.

- Você está tão bonita, Sakura-chan, mas se apresse pra gente ir comer ramen, ok.

- Sua parte é atrair a atenção do Damyou. O vestido é vital pra essa missão.

_O que era bastante óbvio duhh._

Sakura sorriu de forma fofa e mordeu o lábio inferior. - Sim, estou bonita, não estou?

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Sakura se apresse e escolha um vestido. - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e inclinou-se contra uma parede.

- O que há de errado com esse? - perguntou, parecendo _muito_ ofendida.

- Bom,pra começar - Naruto demorou um tempo pensando sobre o assunto. - Ele e amarelo-marrom-ou-algo-assim.

- É_ dourado._

Naruto balançou a cabeça parecendo bastante descontente; Sakura queria estrangulá-lo. - Sem ofensa Sakura-chan, mas esse vestido não fica bem em você ... Talvez devesse tentar algo mais-

_- Você veste laranja! -_ respondeu, agarrando-lhe o colete. - Sequer tem direito de me insultar!

E deu-lhe um cocuruto na cabeça.

_- Você se veste todo em laranja! -_ repetiu.

- Sim, mas essa cor combina com meu cabelo.

Sasuke bufou.

Sakura virou a cabeça para fita-lo. -O que, agora _você var começar_ a insultar o meu gosto de moda tambem?

Zombou.

- Infernos, _você_ sequer tem o direito de insultar o gosto _do Naruto_!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sasuke-kun, você usava _roxo_ -

Naruto riu, sabendo onde isso iria chegar.

- Com uma fita enlancando o tras-

Sasuke estreitou os olhos aquilo.

- Durante _anos._

- Droga, Sakura-

- Uma fita em volta daquilo! - cutucando-lhe (forte) no peito. - Por que eu deixaria você opinar sobre qualquer coisa, Sasuke-kun? A única razão por nao piorar tudo e que você usava a camisa aberta.

- Se seu peito não ficasse exposto, você teria pousado de grande idiota.

Não era um insulto e Sasuke sabia disso, infelizmente.

Embora isso não significasse que ele não poderia _tentar_ irritá-la.

- Assim como voce?

Ela tentou soca-lo, mas ele se esquivou.

- Bem, desde que temos um gosto tão _incrível,_ por que não escolhe em vestidos pra mim?

Poucos minutos depois, um vestido laranja com tiras pretas por toda parte e uma fita branca e violeta enlaçando a cintura como um cinto, foi colocado em suas maos. O segundo vestido _teria lhe caído_ de forma, no mínimo, decente se não tivesse um arco gigante na parte de trás.

E foi entao que Sakura decidiu. Iria avisar Hinata antes dela se casar com Naruto.

E quando ela e Sasuke tivessem filhos, _ela_ escolheria as roupinhas das crianças.

Mas, ah sim, ainda faltava uma coisa...

- Vocês dois são uns totais idiotas!

* * *

N/T:

_Tai, galerinha bonita, essa e a ultima one-shot que tinha semi-pronta desde o ano passado. Agora esta online ;D_

_Curtiram?_

_.._

_Bom, personas, devo estar postando mais uma fic de BTS amanha ;)_

_E depois OBHandHH e HPBIO ;DD_

_._

_Bem, personinhas, no **domingo** devo estar listando a **"Agenda de posts" da semana que vem**. Tem coisa boa vindo por ai hein ;D_

_Aguardem!_

_Deixo um bjito proces,_

_vamos que vamos ;)_

_Hime._

* * *

**ps:**

_- Galera, eu respondi quase todos os contatos. Faltam apenas os da ultima postagem Naruto, AbcNejisaku.. Logo logo ponho em dia ;D_

_- Eu to muitooooo feliz com umas "paradas" que estao acontecendo ultimamente. Logo, estou produzindo textos feito louca. Logo, vcs terao fics de monte a caminho ;D_

_- Caracaaaa. Eu tive uma ideia aqui, no fundo do cerebro. No fundo pq? Bem, pq essa ainda e uma ideia. Pretendo implementa-la assim que tiver um tempinho e estarei contando com a opiniao das senhoritas... Essa ideia e referente aos posts de MLCB :)_


End file.
